


You Don't Mess With Family

by GeminiMoon14



Series: The Woes of a Goblin Girl (or How Does Nott Keep Getting into Trouble?!) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Nott (Critical Role), Hurt/Comfort, Mighty Nein as Family, Protective Caleb, Protectiveness, Team as Family, bandits, pre-episode 26, random bad guys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: While camping in the woods, The Mighty Nein are ambushed by ill-prepared bandits and have to deal with a small hostage situation. Honestly though, that is really not the worst thing they have had to deal with right?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett & Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Fjord & Nott (Critical Role), Jester Lavorre & Nott, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nott & Yasha (Critical Role), The Mighty Nein & Nott
Series: The Woes of a Goblin Girl (or How Does Nott Keep Getting into Trouble?!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	You Don't Mess With Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so please, only constructive criticism if you wish to express something. I hope this is mostly in character. Please enjoy.

When they settled down for the night, it had been relatively peaceful. No rain, no harsh winds, and the area was pleasant enough to camp out in. They had assigned watches and easily allowed themselves a chance to relax.

Molly, feeling rather excited and restless, decided to take the first watch with Yasha. The barbarian simply sat beside him as they listened for something, anything, amiss. Later, Molly would curse himself for getting so caught up in conversation that he did not hear the way the bushes near their campsite rustled despite the lack of wind.

Nothing happened for a few hours; everyone but Molly and Yasha were already asleep to different degrees. It was nice enough that the two decided to converse about the stars, tales from the circus, and their perspectives on the adventures they had in Zadash. Molly was in the middle of describing the hospital ploy when a crossbow bolt embedded itself into the tree next to him.

He reacted immediately, drawing and activating his blades he yelled, “Ambush! Everyone up!” Members of the group shot up and scrambled for their weapons as figures swathed in black descended on them. Fjord, upon opening his eyes, cast Hexblade’s Curse on one of their opponents and fired a couple Eldritch Blasts at another. Beau had leapt to her feet and instantly unleashed a furious barrage of kicks and punches on the nearest enemy. 

While the others started attacking Jester hauled herself to her feet, mostly asleep still, and summoned her spiritual weapon to smack an enemy in the face, sending him flying through the air onto his back. Caleb had jumped awake, sending Nott and Frumpkin scrambling in confusion, and fired a few bolts of flame at the ones attempting to sneak behind Molly. Said Tiefling was already engaged with one opponent while Yasha tore her way through two opponents circling around to finish a third. 

In the midst of the chaos, Nott scrambled towards the bushes near the edge of the clearing in order to gain a better line of sight. She shot two crossbow bolts, one hitting Beau’s opposition in the shoulder while the human knocked him out with a blow to the temple and the other embedding itself in a tree near one of Fjord’s attackers. She prepared to release another when a hand from the shadows grabbed her from behind and knocked her crossbow from her hands. 

Nott grunted as she squirmed and writhed in an endeavor to free herself but, her adversary would not relent. Whoever grabbed her pulled her into the bushes and flung her to the ground while pinning her with their weight. This close with her attacker, she could smell the stench of unwashed human mingling with booze and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Nott clawed at her opponent and sunk her pointed teeth into the arm holding her. There was a deep groan of pain before the wood of a tree entered her vision and there was a white pain that shot through her head. Nott released the grip her teeth had on her opponent’s arm to groan in pain. 

As soon as she released her teeth, a hand grabbed her tail and pulled her off her feet. Nott yelped in pain at the force before a hand grabbed the hood of her cloak and lifted her off the ground. She opened one yellow eye, vision still recovering from the blow to her skull, and saw the black covered figure’s eyes narrow at her. She hissed at him as he spat out, “Filthy little beast.” She growled and raised her hands in order to scratch him again. He spied the motion and used his free hand to grab her small wrists.

The goblin struggled and thrashed as she spat out, “Let go! Lemme go or I’ll claw your eyes out!” Her captor chuckled and said, “Not a chance you little monster.” The bandit, as Nott realized what her opponent was, turned to one of his allies hiding in the bushes with him and said, “Oi, open the bag we got in case they had something good.” The other bandit, without hesitation, opened a large sack and Nott felt herself being lowered into it. 

She screeched, loud and scared, and her flailing increased ten-fold as they shoved her into a bag made of some sturdy material that would take her awhile to get through even if she was not in danger. They roughly shoved her into the sack and quickly drew the drawstrings shut, effectively trapping her. Nott kept her struggle up inside the bag, thrashing as much as she could while spewing every curse she could think of. The men responsible for her capture chuckled before looking back at the battle, their jaws dropping in shock.

Fjord had just delivered a final blow to his second opponent, knocking the bandit unconscious, as Caleb finished blasting the two who had attempted to flank Molly. The purple Tiefling knocked his opponent to the ground, carefully placing the point of his scimitar against their throat. Yasha was only now turning around after brutally slamming her third enemy to the ground while Beau finished hers with an uppercut that sent them flying back a few feet. Jester was finally awake and smacked her victim with her giant lollipop with a comment about how ‘Stinky bandit’s shouldn’t wake ladies during their beauty sleep, it’s rude’ and sticking her tongue out at them.

The bandits, still holding a bag of furious Goblin girl, gaped at them before the one holding the sack walked out of the bushes and yelled, “Don’t move!” The Mighty Nein looked towards the voice and saw a member of the group who had attacked them holding a thrashing bag that was shouting muffled profanities. Fjord looked him over before telling him, “Just quit now an’ we won’t have to hurt you.” Beau scoffed as she fell into a stance and said, “Speak for yourself. These assholes are in for an ass-kicking for waking me up.” The bandit held the bag up, a slight shriek of surprise made at the sudden movement, and said, “You ought to count how many heads you got before you start making demands.”

Eyes darted about anxiously as each member counted heads; all coming to the same number that was one short. Caleb’s blue eyes turned to ice as he ordered, “Let her go or I swear-” The bandit cut him off by pointing a blade at the sack and stating, “Don’t even think about it.” Caleb growled but made no move to attack. The rest of the Mighty Nein stilled themselves as the voice from the bag cried out, “Whatever they want don’t give it to them!” The bandit growled as he smacked the bag with the hilt of his blade and growled out a ‘Shut up you stupid beast’. Caleb’s eyes widened and yelled, “Nott!  _ Spatz _ , are you alright?!”

Nott winced at the blow that managed to strike her head and let out a yelp of pain. She heard a familiar, Zemnian accented voice and called out, “Caleb?! Is that you?!” She waited a moment before her boy responded, “Yes! It’s me, Nott! Are you alright?!” The goblin stilled before calling back, “I’ll be okay! My head hurts but, I’m okay!”

Caleb sighed in relief before turning his attention to his friend's captor and demanding, “Release her or else!” Fjord, who had slowly approached his friend, dropped a hand on the wizard’s shoulder and said, “Easy there, everybody. We don’t want any trouble, sir. So I’ll thank you kindly if you just put our little friend down and walk away.” 

The bandit and his friend, the latter having stepped up from behind the bushes, paused before the new arrival said, “Let’s just get out of here. This ain’t worth our lives, Don.” Don hissed at his remaining ally to shut up before turning to the group and asked, “How much is it worth to you?” The group stiffened at the way he addressed their friend before Fjord told him, “I’m afraid I don’t quite know what you mean. Do you mind repeating the question?” Don smirked beneath his mask as he repeated, “How much are you willing to pay me not to hurt your little pet here.” Nott squaked indignantly as she attempted to free herself again. The other bandit swore and took a step away in fear but, Don simply swung the sack at the closest tree. 

A resounding smack noise echoed through the encampment, followed by a small whimper of pain from Nott. Fjord held Caleb back from charging forward, the rest of the group trying not to rush forward and risk the bandit doing something else stupid, and yelled, “Hey! What the fuck was that for?!” Don held the bag, now unmoving, and said, “If you don’t want your little beast to get any more damaged, you’ll give me a hundred and fifty gold.” 

Jester was torn between her desires to cry, attack, or hand over the gold to get her little friend back. Beau nearly lost it and could see Yasha attempting to keep herself from endangering Nott any further. Molly was almost unreadable, if it was not for the way his ruby eyes flickered with barely contained rage that revealed his true emotions. And Caleb, everyone could see that once Nott was safe there would be no place in the world this man could hide that Caleb and the rest of the Mighty Nein would not find him. The unnamed bandit seemed to notice the dangerous feelings aimed at his friend and stammered, “D-Don, just give it to ‘em. They already got everybody else. C’mon let’s go.”

Don ignored his only ally left and said, “If you don’t give me the gold I’ll kill it!” He aimed his blade towards the center of the bag and stated, “I’ll do it!” The other bandit shook his head and said, “I ain’t sticking my neck out ‘cause you wanna get yourself killed. I ain’t having a part in this.” With that he ran into the darkness, frightened breaths fading away with distance.

Don’s attention flickered to the other’s departure for only a moment but, a moment was all they needed. Caleb released a fire spell from his hand at the same time as Jester cast Guiding Bolt and Fjord cast another two Eldritch Blasts. All three attacks struck Don, forcing him to drop Nott, and was scattered by the force and power of the attacks leaving very little left of him.

Once the threat was eliminated, Caleb rushed to the sack entrapping his friend and hurriedly opened it. Inside, Nott was shaking in pain, tears streaking down her blood covered face. She clutched at her shoulder and whimpered in pain. Caleb gently placed a hand on her cheek and swiped at her tears as he whispered, “It’s alright,  _ Liebling _ , it’s all over.” Nott sniffled a little as she leaned into the tender touch and said, “H-Hurts...I-It hurts, Caleb.” His eyes blazed with anger before softening and murmuring, “I know,  _ Spatz _ but, it’s going to be okay.” He turned towards the group and gently stated, “Jester, if you could…” The Tiefling woman pulled herself from her trance and replied, “Oh, of course! Don’t worry, Nott. I’m like the best healer so I’m gonna make you all better right away!”

Jester placed her hands on her friend's body, carefully ensuring that she did not press on any painful wounds, and cast Cure Wounds. There was a soft glow from Jester’s hands as a comforting warmth filled Nott’s body and her whimpers went quiet. While they were taking care of Nott, Beau went through the pockets of the bodies in their camp. She found thirty gold pieces and twelve silver altogether. She also pried a few shiny buttons off of one bandit’s boots that had been especially well-crafted considering their owner’s profession.

Nott sighed in relief as the sharp pain receded into a dull ache. Caleb pulled her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. She curled into his chest and relaxed under the soothing motion. Molly swore under his breath, cursing himself for not paying enough attention but stopped when he felt a familiar green hand fall onto his shoulder. He looked at Fjord as the Half-Orc simply said, “You did your best and we’re all still here because you warned us. For now let’s focus on getting some rest.” 

The others nodded and made their way to their bedrolls, Caleb and Beau offering to take the next watch. On the way over to her bedroll, Jester stopped at the head of the man who had hurt her friend, one of the few bits still intact, and kicked it out of sight into the woods. Molly grinned a little, not the only one amused, and laid down. 

Caleb propped himself up in a sitting position against a tree, Beau seating herself down next to him, and held Nott against his chest. The Goblin girl let out a soft purring noise as Caleb soothingly stroked her hair and murmured little phrases in Zemnian. Beau smiled at the scene and gently whispered, “I grabbed something for her.” Caleb looked over at her closed hand and spied the small handful of shiny, golden buttons. He smiled and murmured, “She will love those.” Beau’s smile grew as she leaned back, tucking her arms behind her head, and said, “I’ll give ’em to her in the morning.”

Cleaning up the next morning was easy. Still mad from the attack on their friend, both Yasha and Jester enjoyed flinging the bandits bodies into the woods and did so quickly. Nott was the last to wake up, the camp was easily put away and the wagon in motion by the time she began to stir. Caleb still held her in his arms when she began to groan at the bright light invading her vision. 

The wizard laughed as he held a hand up to block the rays and asked, “Sleep well?” She nodded and said, “Sore, but I feel pretty good.” Beau looked over and gently called out, “Hey, Nott! Got ya something.” Nott twisted so that she was sitting up when Beau pressed a handful of gleaming buttons into her tiny green hands. Her ears twitched as a toothy smile lit up her face and said, “Their amazing, thanks Beau!” Beau ruffled her hair in response with an affectionate, ‘No problem’ before relaxing in the wagon. Nott played with the buttons for a bit, admiring the way they flashed in the sunlight while the rest of the Mighty Nein continued on, swearing to themselves that  _ this _ would never happen again.


End file.
